Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diode (LED) luminaires and more particularly to an LED luminaire that includes an LED driving circuit regulated to suppress a temporal light artifact which may possibly impact users' health.
Description of the Related Art
Solid-state lighting from semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has received much attention in general lighting applications today. Because of its potential for more energy savings, better environmental protection (with no hazardous materials used), higher efficiency, smaller size, and longer lifetime than conventional incandescent bulbs and fluorescent tubes, the LED-based solid-state lighting will be a mainstream for general lighting in the near future. Meanwhile, as LED technologies develop with the drive for energy efficiency and clean technologies worldwide, more families and organizations will adopt LED lighting for their illumination applications. In this trend, the potential health concerns such as temporal light artifacts become especially important and need to be well addressed.
In today's retrofit application of an LED luminaire to replace an existing fluorescent luminaire, consumers may choose either to adopt a ballast-compatible luminaire with an existing ballast used to operate the fluorescent luminaire or to employ an alternate current (AC) mains-operable LED luminaire by removing/bypassing the ballast. Either application has its advantages and disadvantages. In the former case, although the ballast consumes extra power, it is straightforward to replace the fluorescent luminaire without rewiring, which consumers have a first impression that it is the best alternative to the fluorescent luminaire. But the fact is that total cost of ownership for this approach is high regardless of very low initial cost. For example, the ballast-compatible luminaire works only with particular types of ballasts. If an existing ballast is not compatible with the ballast-compatible luminaire, the consumer will have to replace the ballast. Some facilities built long time ago incorporate different types of fixtures, which requires extensive labor for both identifying ballasts and replacing incompatible ones. Moreover, a ballast-compatible luminaire can operate longer than the ballast. When an old ballast fails, a new ballast will be needed to replace in order to keep the ballast-compatible luminaire working. Maintenance will be complicated, sometimes for the luminaires and sometimes for the ballasts. The incurred cost will preponderate over the initial cost savings by changeover to the ballast-compatible luminaire for hundreds of fixtures throughout a facility. When the ballast in a fixture dies, all the ballast-compatible luminaires in the fixture go out until the ballast is replaced. In addition, replacing a failed ballast requires a certified electrician. The labor costs and long-term maintenance costs will be unacceptable to end users. From energy saving point of view, the ballast constantly draws power, even when the ballast-compatible luminaires are dead or not installed. In this sense, any energy saved while using the ballast-compatible luminaire becomes meaningless with the constant energy use by the ballast. In the long run, the ballast-compatible luminaires are more expensive and less efficient than self-sustaining AC mains-operable luminaires.
On the contrary, an AC mains-operable luminaire does not require the ballast to operate. Before use of the AC mains-operable luminaire, the ballast in a fixture must be removed or bypassed. Removing or bypassing the ballast does not require an electrician and can be replaced by end users. Each AC mains-operable luminaire is self-sustaining. If one AC mains-operable luminaire in a fixture goes out, other luminaires or lamps in the fixture are not affected. Once installed, the AC mains-operable luminaire will only need to be replaced after 50,000 hours.
According to CIE 17.443 e-ILV, the temporal light artifact (TLA) is an undesired change in visual perception induced by a light stimulus whose luminance or spectral distribution fluctuates with time. A flicker, one of TLA, is a perception of visual unsteadiness for a static observer in a static environment. Furthermore, according to IEEE 1789-2015, flickers are variations in luminance over time (temporal modulation of light). The health impacts of flicker in LED lighting to consumers have seldom been discussed. Occasionally, when some conventional luminaires or lamps fail resulting in flicker, concurrently introducing seizures in the small percentage of the population that suffers from photosensitive epilepsy. Magnetically ballasted fluorescent lamps or luminaires have flicker issues identified to be related to migraines, headaches, reduced visual performance and comfort, and other possible neurological health issues. When high frequency electronic ballasts became popular, the flicker issues of fluorescent lamps or luminaires diminish. However, flicker component for such fluorescent lamps or luminaires is between 20% to 25%. For an incandescent lamp and a halogen lamp, the flicker frequency is 120 Hz, and the flicker component is between 15% up to 25%. Compact fluorescent lamps, as energy-saving lamps, have a flicker frequency in a range of 20 kHz to 150 kHz due to a built-in electronic power supply. The flicker component is between 20% to 40%. Since the brightness of LEDs responds instantaneously to an operating current, the flicker frequency and the flicker component depend on a driving current of a power supply used. The flicker component may be between 0% to 100%. The flicker frequency may be from 60 Hz to several hundred kHz, depending on a switching frequency of the power supply used to drive the LEDs. That is, for LED luminaires or lamps, the flicker is primarily determined by the power supply, and some possible health risks are associated with low-frequency modulation of the LEDs. In this case, an LED driving circuit in the power supply must be designed to modulate LED driving current at benign frequencies and to suppress the low-frequency flicker component in order to help protect against the health risks.